


The Woods

by Mia_Harris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Castiel is Seven Years Old, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Extremely Underage, Ghost Castiel, Gore, Haunted Houses, Horror, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Harris/pseuds/Mia_Harris
Summary: Dean and Sam crash the Impala on their way to a party. Sam mysteriously disappears and Dean wanders into the woods in order to find his brother, only to end up trapped inside a ghostly mansion in the middle of nowhere. Will he be able to find Sam and get out of there alive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys :)  
> I'm a bit nervous about this  
> This is my first fanfiction written fully in English, which is my second language (and I'm still learning), and I really really hope you enjoy it!  
> Have a nice reading >u<

Dean was sure he’d been there before. He just knew it. Even though he didn’t quite know where he was, that place felt strangely familiar.

“Shit,” he whispered as he entered the garden in the old mansion and had his arm cut by the great—rusty—iron gate. He wiped off some of the blood with his shirt. “Sammy! Are you here?” He shouted, but didn’t get an answer.

Dean and his brother were on their way to a party late at night when the Impala accidentally crashed against a tree. Dean could’ve sworn he’d seen Sam’s dead body cut in half by a large piece of wood. He left to get help, but when he came back a few minutes later, Sam was just... Gone. No trace of blood or whatever that could indicate his little brother was dead. Dean then started wandering through the woods, looking for him, until he found that (creepy as fuck) mansion.

“Sam!” He shouted again. “Where the fuck are you?!”

No answer. He shivered when a lightning suddenly crossed he gray sky, lighting it up in scar-like rays, and Dean could’ve sworn he'd seen the clouds dancing around to form the twisted shape of what appeared to be a jackal’s skull. Just like that, it started raining, and Dean ran towards the front porch. He banged on the door and it opened itself just seconds later.

No one seemed to have opened it.

Dean shivered again as he entered the great mansion. Its insides were decorated with Victorian furniture, all covered in spider webs. Two large staircases, one on each side, both had long red carpets stretched out over the steps, and the majestic sound of a big old clock in the center of the room echoed through the empty halls.

“H-Hello?” Dean called out. He jumped when the door behind him slammed shut. Not that he believed in ghosts or anything, but shit... That was scary as fuck. “S-Someone here?” He silently cursed himself for not being able to steady his shaky voice.

He was once more met with silence. As the fear slowly consumed him, Dean turned around in order to get out and run away from that place, but as he turned on his heels, he was met with a ghostly image on the outside of the door, which he was able to see from the glass window. He must’ve been going insane, because he had just seen the shadowy figure of the jackal he saw just outside, in the clouds.

The next thing Dean knew was that he was running down the first hallway he had seen. The rotting carpet on the floor and wallpapers had him wanting to puke, but he couldn’t stop. He had to find a way out of there.

As he turned around the corner, he caught the sight of a little boy at the end of the hallway. He froze on his place as the growing fear inside of him spread out more quickly. The boy had to be about seven-years-old, dark and messy hair, long eyelashes, big and hypnotizing blue eyes and a childish smile spread open on his face. The boy wore a light blue, delicate dress and held on tight to a little teddy bear in his arms. His skin was almost as white as snow, and he looked so much like a porcelain doll it was just fucking horrifying.

Dean didn’t know exactly what to do.

“Hey... L-Little boy?” He called as he approached the child. The boy smiled up at him, innocently. “What’s your name?”

“Cass,” the boy answered as he giggled, his voice soft and warm.

“Cass... Have you seen my brother? He’s tall, like, this tall, long hair...” Dean tried to explain the best he could.

“Yes, he was here,” the child laughed. “He wasn’t that tall though...”

“Not that tall?” Dean repeated, he knew his brother. He was a freaking giant. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” The boy pouted. “He had long brown hair and he was just a tiny bit taller than me!”

“O-Okay...”

“But maybe he'd be taller if...”

“If what, kid?”

“If he had his legs, of course!”

The boy smiled again, that beautiful, innocent and horrifying smile that sent chills down Dean’s spine.

“What did you do to him?” he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“He tried to get out, but no one gets out of here,” the boy was laughing as if he had just told some childish joke.

Dean couldn’t help but shudder after that. That boy didn’t look like he was able to kill a fly. And then he remembered the horror movies.

“Where the fuck is he?” Dean bit out, clenching his fists, trying to hide his fear.

The boy only laughed more. That was it. As Dean ran forward to catch the kid, he simply disappeared, and the childish laughs echoed through the whole mansion. It was a fucking ghost, and Dean couldn’t believe it.

“Where did you go, you little shit?” Dean might’ve been scared out of his wits, but when someone hurts his little brother, nothing else matters.

“I’m right here!” The voice reappeared behind him, and he turned around to see Cass sitting on a chest of drawers that was standing in the hallway. “Let’s play, Dean!”

The teen’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as he heard the child pronounce his name.

“How do you know my name?” He asked.

“I know many things!” Another giggle.

“What do you wanna play?”

“I wanna play tag!”

“Why?”

“Because there’s no one around here to play with me,” the boy dipped his head down. Dean started to feel some sort of pity for the kid. Cass then raised his head. “If you win, I’ll let you and Sam get out.”

“And if I... Don’t?”

“You stay here with me forever!” The kid giggled once more.

As Dean went forward to grab Cass again, the kid disappeared once more.

“You little fucker!”

Dean shivered as he felt two delicate hands press up against his legs.

“Tag, you’re it!” The boy shouted and ran away, laughing again.

As Dean started running down every hallway, he opened every door he saw. In the rooms there were many different, creepy things.

The first door he opened led to a brickwall. The second one was darker, the door fully covered in spider webs, and he watched his steps as he carefully stepped inside. There was a bed, the matress covered in pure crimson blood. Over a puddle that formed in the center, Dean saw a single leg. A leg that had Sam’s shoes. As he turned to walk away, a teenager with bright blue eyes and his skin rotting out of his body started laughing at him.

Dean screamed, as he instantly closed his eyes trying to convince himself that that was only a nightmare. It wasn’t real. As soon as he opened his eyes, the teen was gone, and he could catch a glimpse of the kid running down the hallway.

As he ran out of the second room, following Cass through the house, the boy’s giggling became louder and closer, even when he was nowhere to be seen. It was like his voice followed Dean wherever he went.

Each door he opened led to a new nightmare, each worse than the last. He turned around the corner in another hallway and he could only see a door at the end. It was completely wrecked and rotten, and Dean had to cover his nose as he stepped closer and opened it.

Darkness. There was total darkness. He stepped into the unknown environment, expecting just another nightmare, but instead he found Cass. There was just Cass, sitting there, staring at Dean and pouting.

“You found me! You wasn’t supposed to find me,” he huffed. Dean smiled, shortly.

“Well, looks like I—” He was cut in his sentence when he saw that Cass had just disappeared again.

“You were saying?” That stupid childish voice echoed behind him, and he turned around fast enough to grab a small piece of Cass’ blue dress.

The kid huffed again as he struggled to free himself, only being able to disappear one more time.

“Fuck!” Dean cursed as he stared at the blue fabric in his hands. He was determined to end that game. Once and for all. “Come back here, you naughty little shit!”

Cass’ laugh echoed through the halls, and Dean was running out of patience as he chased him through the mansion. He must’ve gone through each room thrice already. Soon he was back into the second room he entered, the one with the bloody bed. Except this time the bed was clean—unlike the rest of the room. That was odd.

He frowned as he approached the bed to find out what was wrong, only to jump around again as the door slammed shut. And yup, it was locked.

That bedroom also happened to have a bathroom. As Dean got in in order to find a window so he could escape, he was surprisingly frightened to death as he saw his little brother almost completely butchered in the bathtub. He felt the urge to sit down and cry, and he sure would’ve if it wasn’t for something grabbing him by the neck and pulling him back towards the bed.

His body jumped twice on the mattress as he was thrown onto it by an invisible force. Dean shuddered as he realized he couldn’t move a single muscle, something was trapping him there. It just went from bad to worse as he saw Cass step out of the dark and walk towards him, that beautiful, horrifying smile that had Dean shaking in fear.

“Let me go!” Dean shouted, shaking his arms and legs in a failed attempt to free himself.

“No,” the kid giggled. “This is my favorite dress, you shouldn’t have torn it,” he grinned, making a shiver run down Dean’s spine.

“You’re just a fucking child, what could you possibly do to me?” Dean smiled cockily, watching the boy grin wider.

“You’ll see.” The kid disappeared again, giggling.

“Okay, where the fuck did you go now?!” That kid was really getting on Dean’s nerves by now. He tried to free himself again. Useless.

He jumped when Cass appeared by his side. Before he could say a single word, the boy had walked to the foot of the bed. He tugged on Dean’s jeans, opening his fly and unbuttoning it. The teen’s eyes opened wide when he realized what the kid was doing. He just wouldn’t believe it.

Dean started shouting out ‘no’ repeatedly when Cass pulled his cock out of its confinements. His voice broke down as the kid giggled again before licking a long stripe up his length, making him moan.

“No, no, no, Cass, stop!” He shouted again. A seven-year-old was just about to blow him against his will, and there was nothing he could do about that.

The boy sucked him into his mouth, and Dean just lost it. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes shut, he let out a long moan from the back of his throat. He shivered as he felt something sticky running up his cock.

The sight he was met with when he looked back down was absolutely horrifying. The kid wasn’t there anymore. There, was the teenager he had seen in that very room the first time he entered it. The—now dirty—blue dress made Dean realize that was still Cass. His piercing blue eyes remained the same, but his skin and teeth were completely rotten, his skin was peeling out of his body, and his tongue resembled snakeskin.

Dean wanted to scream, but the sound simply didn’t come out. Cass wickedly laughed up at him before taking him in his mouth again. Dean desperately shook his legs trying again to break free, but whatever was holding him got stronger.

Cass started bobbing his head up and down, taking Dean’s cock until it hit the back of his throat, pulling out and circling the head with his tongue. Dean couldn’t help but moan at that, even though the only thing he wanted to do was to get out of that house.

Just for show, Cass removed the teen’s cock from his mouth only to lick it from the bottom to the top. Dean wouldn’t give up, he would shake even harder attempting to free himself, which actually only had him hurting himself.

Dean was just about to come when Cass pulled completely out. He got up and just stood there, staring at Dean all laid out on the bed, desperately shaking his whole body and starting to scream, scared and angry. Cass couldn’t help but spread a wide smile across his childish face.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“Oh, honey… I’ve been dead for the past two centuries,” that wicked laugh was back. “And soon, you’re gonna be dead, too. And you and your brother will be trapped here with me. Forever!”

Dean shuddered at that last word as he angrily and desperately tried to get away from all that. He soon started to remember Sam. Everything about him. When they were children, Dean would always make his little brother laugh when he was sad. He always kept saying to him that as long as they were together, his big brother would always be there, whenever he needed, and he would protect him at whatever it cost. The thought that he failed his task made him feel terribly wrecked. He shook his body again as he saw Cass climb on the bed and leaning over to kiss him. Dean tried to stop him, but Cass soon had his tongue deep inside his mouth.

Dean felt himself getting sick as the snakeskin-like tongue rubbed against his own. It was just fucking gross. The ghost’s tongue thrusted in and out of Dean’s mouth as he continued to fight against him. Seeing no other possible way to stop that, Dean bit down hard on Cass’ tongue, making him pull away as he laughed. Cass’ mouth was dripping dark red, almost black blood. He could also feel the blood in his own mouth, spitting it out on the mattress.

“You fucking bastard,” Cass grabbed his face and squeezed it hard. “You know… I was gonna make you die as fast and painless as possible. Well, not anymore.”

He placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s swollen lips before holding his mouth open. In a matter of seconds Cas was vomiting blood into Dean’s mouth.

It tasted awful. Dean started shaking up again as he started to suffocate on the red liquid. With Cass’ mouth right over his, he had no choice but to swallow. As soon as the blue-eyed teenager pulled away, Dean felt some of the blood drip out of his mouth and run through his face and down his covered chest.

“Not much of a talker now, are you?” Cass grinned. “Baby, I’m just getting started.”

Dean’s eyes were turning dark red as Cass’ blood started taking over his body. The invisible force that was holding him suddenly disappeared. He felt the urge to get up and run out of there, but he simply couldn’t. The blood inside him wouldn’t let him. He was losing control of his own body.

Before he could even blink, he grabbed Cass by his hips and flipped him onto his back. He soon started devouring his mouth as he spread Cass’ legs and teased his cock over the tight entrance. As his mind tried to regain control, his body penetrated the boy hard and fast.

Cass moaned out loud as Dean started fucking him relentlessly. Cass’ blood served as lube for making Dean’s movements easier.

Dean felt like he was possessed. He could do nothing but watch as his own body fucked the freaking ghost under him. The bed started creaking, and Cass looked like he was competing with it when trying to moan even louder. Dean’s name fell from his lips and just made the teenager fuck him harder, making Cass shudder as his cock dragged over his prostate.

“Dean, shit! Oh fuck, so good. Harder, please,” he begged.

“Yeah? You like that?” He didn’t know what he was saying.

Dean complied with his request and fucked him even harder and faster, hearing him moan his name like a mantra. Cass was about to come when he saw Dean’s eyes turning back to green as he slowly regained consciousness. As he realized what he was doing to Cass, his eyes opened up wide, and when he threatened to get away, Cass hooked his legs around Dean’s waist and flipped them so he was the one on top.

He pinned Dean down on the bed as he started struggling again and started to ride his cock hard. He lifted himself up until it was almost pulled completely out and slammed his hips back down, getting Dean’s dick to drag over his prostate each time he repeated the movement.

Low moans escaped from Dean’s lips against his will, and he felt himself coming closer and closer to orgasm.

The teenager could only feel the drag of the tight hot channel against his dick as he moved his face away, refusing to look at the ghost riding him. When he finally risked another look, his mind got mixed up in fear and pleasure: Cass' face had started to rot away. The skin started to peel out, pieces of it falling down onto the bed—some had even fell on Dean's hand. It was sticky.

The faster Cass slammed his hips down on Dean's cock, more skin would fall out of his face until it was mostly flesh. Rotten flesh. Dean could even swear he had seen worms crawling over it, just like on a corpse.

Cass had his hands pressed against Dean’s chest for support as he rode him, and as he felt Dean’s orgasm about to blow, he silently reached for the bedside drawer.

Dean got so lost in the irrational pleasure of being inside the tight heat that he didn’t notice what Cass was doing. That is, until he saw Cass come pure blood all over his stomach and suddenly felt something sharp sticking into his neck. It was a butcher knife. He felt the stinging pain dominating his whole body as the blood gushed through the open wound.

He gazed up at Cass and realized he was a child again. Still sitting on his cock, the little boy rotated his hips, and Dean felt himself coming as his life was drained from his body. As soon as he emptied himself inside Cass, he let his eyes fall shut. Darkness took over. He was finally dead.

***

Dean woke up with the sound of a horn. His car's horn. He must've had passed out as they crashed against that tree and accidentally pressed his body against the steering wheel. As he tried to focus his eyes and realized where he actually was, he quickly looked to his side.

“Dean! Are you okay?” Sam asked him.

His brother wasn't dead. It all had been nothing but a bad dream.

“Yeah, Sam. Just passed out for a bit. Are you?”

“Just had my leg pressed in between my seat and the door, but I was able to free myself. 'm not hurt,” he smiled.

Dean was relieved enough not to care so much about the car and just went to see how bad the accident had been. Luckily, he hadn't hit the tree that hard, and the car didn't get much more than a scratch. Fixable.

But after all that, the party plans blew away and the brothers just decided to head home.

Dean was just glad Sam was okay.

It all seemed to be okay...

“Uh... Dean?”

“What?”

“Where did that come from?” Sam frowned.

And when Dean looked into his pocket, he was horrified.

There, in his front pocket, lied only a ripped out piece of light blue fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for now. I really hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a comment, I need feedback! I must know if I did well or not ><  
> (Thanks in advance to whoever comments on this)  
> Bye-bye ^^


End file.
